People say i should clone myself
by raindrops
Summary: Imagine.you've just promised your best friend to help her get her crush to ask her out.and how convenient,a chance comes along for you to really get into it.but now you think you're falling for him. What would you do? rating just to be sure ;) fun fun fun
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey everyone! This is a little something that I have no idea where it came from. Probably just one of those psychological lightning strikes.  
Disclaimer: All characters and rooms and beds etc etc etc belong to JK Rowling. Anything you don't recognise belongs to me. If you think something seems familiar then tell me, but trust me, it is totally coincidental. [ooohh, a long word :P]  
People say I should clone myself  
"Ginny! Ginny! Guess what? He asked me out! Thanks so much! Gawd I owe you!" Candice ran up to Ginny and hugged her hard. Ginny almost fell over.  
  
"That's so great! I'm so happy for you Cads! You're gonna come back from that date and tell me absolutely everything. Won't you?"  
  
"Sure will! I gott be going - I'll see you at lunch!"  
  
"Ya."  
Then Candice skipped off to her next class. Ginny sighed. Sure she was happy about Candice's date with Matthew, but she wished- she wished- she just wished someone- anyone- would just ask her how she was feeling.  
  
She walked back to her dormitory. And in the common room, she saw Lavender crying. Automatically she sat next to her and started consoling her and going through the usual routine.  
  
"Whatsup?" "Are you okay?" "Awwwww...that's terrible." "Maybe it was a misunderstanding. You sure you don't want to talk to him again and straighten it out?" "Well..Here's what you should do.........."  
  
She was always half heartedly amused how the person at the receiving end never took any notice.  
  
"Ron- broke- up- with- me," Lavender said through sobs.  
  
"Awwwww...that's terrible."  
  
"I know! I loved him so much. I didn't even see it coming! How am I supposed to live!?!" (A/N) if I made Lavender sound like a ditz review and tell me. I didn't mean it)  
  
"Maybe it was a misunderstanding. You sure you don't want to talk to him again and straighten it out?"  
  
"No. I'm never talking to him for as long as I live."  
  
"Well..Here's what you should do. Look. You're gonna have to get over it sooner or later. You're only fourteen. You've got like, your whole life ahead of you. I know it's not going to be easy, but you're gonna have to. It'll do you good in the long run."  
  
"Thanks Ginny. You're always a great help," Lavender managed a small smile.  
  
"Get yourself washed up. You don't want Ron to know a girl's been crying over him. His head doesn't need a size increase."  
  
With that Ginny went up to her dormitory, locked herself in and collapsed onto her bed.  
  
Ten minutes later someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny can I talk to you?"  
  
She had a strong urge to yell out something explicit (A/N Alright alright I couldn't help myself "FUCK OFF") but restrained, got herself up and unlocked the door.  
  
"Ginny can I talk to you? You're not busy are you?"  
  
"Nah. Not at all. Come in." (A/N: What do you think Hermione she took ages to get to the door and when she did get there her hair was tousled and her face had SLEEPY written all over it.)  
  
"Okay. Here's what I'm gonna do," Hermione sat on Ginny's bed, "March up to her, slap her on the face and march off leaving her feeling a mixture of emotions."  
  
Maybe it was because she had just woken up from an extremely comfortable doze, but Ginny thought she had definitely missed something.  
  
"Who? Why? Where? When? How?......What?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "So I guess I have to explain everything do I?"  
  
"Afraid so."  
  
Hermione started pacing the room. "You know about Ron and Lavender right?"  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to answer.  
  
"Well, everyone does, anyway," Hermione broke in, "We came into the common room, and there she was, acting as if it never happened at all, all happy and bloody wonderful. Ron couldn't stop staring at her! It was like he saw her in a totally new light! I know it was because she was jealous! She's trying to steal Ron away from me! What am I supposed to do?!?!?!?"  
  
At this point Hermione looked like she could smash a wall. But as she said the last sentence, she looked so helpless and vulnerable Ginny felt deep sympathy for her.  
  
"Look Herm, You're gonna have to trust me on this. Lavender isn't trying to steal Ron away from you! She's trying her hardest to get over him. And why would Ron break up with her to be with you if he didn't love you? I know him, he's my brother, he only does things when he's completely ready. Plus, the reason Ron was 'staring' at Lavender was because he was expecting to see her a blubbering mess, he didn't expect to see her getting along so quickly. You don't have to worry about anything."  
  
Hermione looked relieved. "Thanks Gin. You know, you should clone yourself if you need any advice. You're that good."  
What do you think? C'mon, whatever you're thinking, it wont do any good in your head, gimme a review and I'll be so grateful. Like, you don't know how grateful I will be. Anyhow ignore me and press that Go button [at least I think it says go] and let your fingers do the rest :-* 


	2. What's this?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Talisha is my creation. That's about it. You could say the plotline was mine. Yes, the plot line is mine. I own nothing. I don't even own my own computer. How sad is that.  
The next morning Ginny woke up late. **Why hadn't anyone woken me up?** she thought furiously. She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs as the bell rang. **Farout** she thought. She had missed breakfast, and she was really hungry.  
  
"Ginny!! I really need to talk to you! Meet me in the common room after lunch! Talisha shouted out.  
  
"Yeah sure, see ya there Tal!" Ginny called out after her. Talisha ran back to join her friends. "People and their fucking melodramas," she muttered as she walked to Charms by herself. She had a really busy timetable today and lots of things to do.  
  
Crashing into Malfoy wasn't one of them.  
  
"Get yourself some glasses Weasley."  
  
"You should really take your own advice more often Malfoy."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"I'll see you there."  
  
With that remark, she pushed past him and kept walking.  
  
"Not," Malfoy said to himself and continued on his way.  
  
After Charms and Double Transfiguration she had lunch and began to make her way to the library.  
  
"Oh shit, Tal!" and bolted back in the way of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
At least she tried to.  
  
"I don't think we're in hell just yet Malfoy."  
  
"Sure seems like it with you around."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
They both walked off.  
  
**My lucky day** thought Ginny.  
  
**One more and I'll be on a hat trick** Draco thought. (A/N Sorry hat trick is some term used in cricket meaning three. Don't ask.)  
  
When she got to the Common Room Talisha was already there, staring into the fire. Ginny sat herself next to her.  
  
"Watsup Tal?" She asked.  
  
"Please don't laugh, please, please, please," Talisha pleaded. This made Ginny even more curious.  
  
"You know I won't," she answered.  
  
"Ok, well, you know Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah." **omigawd, she can't, please, she can't** Ginny thought.  
  
"Well, I think I like him."  
  
**Noooooo! She, Talisha Lecaigh, like that son of a ...?**  
  
"Oh. Um...WHY?"  
  
"Dammit Gin! I told you because I thought you were going to help?"  
  
"Sorry. Ummm..well, don't ask him out or anything.you could really embarrass yourself Tal. But I will try as hard as I possibly can to help, I can promise you that."  
  
"Thanks Gin. You're great, you know that?"  
  
"Stop it you're embarrassing me," Ginny laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm outta here, see ya around Gin."  
  
"Later," Ginny answered.  
  
As Talisha left the Common Room Ginny starred into the fire. Talisha was the closest she had to a best friend, though because they didn't see each other much. She couldn't not help her, even though Malfoy was a bastard in her opinion. She made a decision to brood over it later.  
  
After dinner Dumbledore made an unexpected announcement.  
  
"To increase school unity, the staff have agreed to a special project. All students will be asked to pair up with another student from another house and get to know each other. They will be asked to produce a two scroll report on the other person by the end of the term. If you have any questions please see your Head of House. I would now like you to pair up and before the end of the week record both your names in front of my office."  
  
There was a great scrambling in the hall as everyone started pairing up. As Talisha got paired up she looked at Ginny and mouthed, "Can you get Draco?"  
  
Ginny mouthed back, "I'll try."  
  
Just as she turned back around she heard a familiar voice drawl, "I guess this is hell then."  
  
"What do you want Malfoy."  
  
"A partner. And unfortunately your name popped up first in my head and I never change my mind about anything." (Yes Draco, and I saw pigs fly at the Easter show.)  
  
"Guess I don't have a choice then."  
  
"Trust me Weasley I'll have the harder job trying to write a life report about someone who doesn't have a life."  
  
"Gawd do you ever shut up?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tomorrow morning in the library."  
  
"Looking forward to it."  
  
Then Malfoy walked off.  
  
"Looking forward to it," Ginny echoed. And made her way back to the dormitory.  
  
Is this short? I dunno coz my formatting is lets just say, crap. Please review! I swear this is gonna get better! 


	3. Confused

Disclaimer: Yes well...we've all heard this before. I own nothing. If I owned something, I would say that I owned that something, but I don't own something, so that's why disclaimers were introduced to the fanfiction world. How convenient.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Draco and Ginny sat opposite each other in the library in extremely bored silence.  
  
"So..."  
  
"What's your name."  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"Your full name."  
  
"Draco Dwyer Malfoy."  
  
Ginny burst out laughing, earning herself dirty looks from Draco and Madam Pince.  
  
"Is that a joke?"  
  
"What's your full name then."  
  
"Virginia Ann Weasley."  
  
"Boring."  
  
"Better than 'Draco Dwyer Malfoy' don't you think?"  
  
More silence.  
  
"Why don't we take it in turns, one question each so on and so forth."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Do you like anyone?"  
  
Draco stared at her as if contemplating whether to kill her slowly or instantly. After than intense five minutes he nodded his head.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My turn."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Do you like anybody."  
  
Without knowing what she was doing she nodded her head.  
  
"My turn. Who."  
  
After an awkward silence, Draco answered.  
  
"Geez it's too early for this."  
  
"Too true."  
  
Then the bell rang for class.  
  
"Let's change the setting. School's lower grounds near the lake. Good for you?"  
  
"Yeah whatever. Later."  
  
They cleared out and went to class.  
That night Ginny sat on the windowsill thinking about that day's happenings. Why had she nodded her head? She didn't like anyone after her crush on Harry had cleared off....  
As Draco lay on his bed thoughts ran across his mind.  
  
**Why did I nod? I hate everyone. I don't like anyone...do I? Shit I really need some sleep**  
The next morning two figures were seen sitting under a tree apparently in deep conversation. Or not.  
  
"What's this with you and Potter."  
  
"There's a me and Potter?"  
  
"Don't you love him or some shit."  
  
"Hell no. Have you seen the way he walks lately?"  
  
Ginny got up and did a chicken imitation of a walk.  
  
Draco surprised himself by laughing.  
  
"Just kidding. Nah I don't like him. He's nice and all but not my type."  
  
They talked a little longer about music and got back to the castle for class.  
When she was trying to start her report that night she couldn't get Draco out of her mind. (A/N ok ok so that sounds a little too heavy) She finally wrote 'Draco Dwyer Malfoy likes...........' then she started doodling circles over the blank, so the ink got really dark. She doodled 'Tal' and then on top of it a 'G' for her, but nobody could see because she was doodling circles on top of circles over the letters, and in between them, the letters M-A-Y-B-E too.  
  
When she realised she had made a hole through the parchment she tore it out, folded it three times and stuck it between her notebook where no one would find it.  
  
She figured there would be no useful information for her report there.  
Millicent Bulstrode was the only one Draco confided in. So naturally, when she noticed him staring out the window for more than ten minutes she knew something was wrong.  
  
"She's really getting to you isn't she."  
  
"You don't get it. She made me laugh."  
  
"Whoa. Hey, if you really like her, you should tell her."  
  
"That's the problem. I DON'T KNOW."  
  
And he stormed back to his dormitory. The common room was silent for two moments. Then everyone went back to what they were doing.  
  
He slammed the door and jumped onto his bed and punched the living daylights out of his pillow. Exhausted, he fell back onto his bed and prayed (A/N don't ask I couldn't think of anything else)  
  
"Someone help me."  
Ginny went up to her dormitory and locked the door. She buried herself under her covers and thought to herself.  
  
**Maybe I really do need to clone myself** 


	4. A few conversations

Disclaimer: If I owned something I would say that I owned something. But im not saying that I own something therefore, I don't own anything. There. Can I make it anymore clear?  
  
They were walking along the lake today, having a debate about the (Wizarding) World's obsession with Quidditch.  
  
"I think it's perfectly healthy."  
  
"Hell no. How about that whole leprechaun and Veela thingy at the World cup 2 years ago."  
  
"It happens everytime."  
  
Draco noticed Ginny dropped something from the notebook she was holding. This wasn't very Ginny-like. She didn't even notice. He grew curious.  
  
"Hey you keep walking. I need to...tie my shoelaces."  
  
"K sure."  
  
He bent down and picked up the folded up piece of paper, and put it in his pocket.  
  
He ran to catch up with her.  
  
"It's crazy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Quidditch, you retard."  
  
"You bitch you take that back."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"I swear I'll have my vengeance."  
  
Ginny started laughing. Draco tried to resist. It was too hard.  
  
He joined in.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As he did his homework he couldn't that his mind off the little piece of paper in his pocket. He finally succumbed and took it out.  
  
As he read he raised his eyebrows.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
**Omigosh, omigosh, where is it? Oh well, not like it has my name on it or anything**  
  
And went back to her History of Magic essay.  
  
Until Talisha plopped down next to her.  
  
"How's it going Gin?"  
  
"It's been alright. You?"  
  
"Great."  
  
"Good to hear."  
  
"You know, Gin, we never spend any time together just to talk."  
  
"I know, I really hate that."  
  
"Same, we should really do that some time."  
  
"Yeah. Hey, the Draco thing, I'm trying the hardest I can..."  
  
"Thanks for even trying, Gin."  
  
Talisha got up and gave Ginny a big hug.  
  
"Awwwwww I feel so appreciated," Ginny joked.  
  
"Haha I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Night."  
  
As soon as Talisha left Ginny slumped her head onto the table.  
  
Yes. Short, but I don't have much time. Review please! 


	5. Surprise surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Maybe the plot, you never know. Harry Potter and friends and foes belong to a certain Ms JK Rowling. muahahaha now I am invincible! muahahahaha I am immune to all pain! **trips and hurts foot** owie. 

I think this chapter is dedicated to Emily, : ) coz I _think _this is her fave chappie, I'm not sure. Well, it says so in my little yellow book so *shrugs*

They were by the lake again. 

"How were you brought up?"

"Worried shitless my dad would hex me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Ginny felt really bad.

"I'm so sorry."

Ginny was genuinely surprised at herself.

"What did you just say?"

Ginny didn't reply. Draco decided to ignore the whole subject. 

"Can I see your notebook?"

"Why would you want to see my notebook."

"Dunno. Nuthin else to do."

"Ok. Whatever." She handed it to him.

He took it and flipped through it. They were just random notes, most probably made in class. He pretended to make conversation, during which he slipped something into the notebook (A/N ahhh....like father like son) and handed it back to her.

"Well, not quite living up to my expectations."

"And what _are _your expectations?"

"Usually R to X rated content."

"Gawd you perverted bastard."

""I'm a guy, Weasley."

"Really? I didn't quite spot that. Thanks a heap for pointing that out."

"Girls," Draco muttered just loud enough for Ginny to hear.

"Nothing wrong with it," Ginny replied, and pushed Draco on the arm.

~

Draco was at late-night Quidditch training. He couldn't concentrate. He was dreading tomorrow.

~

Ginny slipped through the portrait into the empty common room. she slammed her books onto a nearby table. A piece of paper flew out of her notebook due to impact.

"There it is," she thought, and picked it up, and unfolded it just to be sure.

Under her sentence and doodles, Draco had drawn a new line and filled it in with his distinctive handwriting.

It now read:

Draco Dwyer Malfoy likes ..^*#&@(*$^$

_ Virginia Ann Weasley_

Yup! it's me again! about the ^*#&@(*$^$ I didn't know how else to do the doodles, so yeah.

Anyhow, I'm outta here, cya in a review! ;) *hint hint nudge nudge*


	6. Awww

Disclaimer: Everything you see in this fic that looks familiar, sounds familiar, feels familiar, smells familiar, tastes familiar, or just has a familiar vibe, is not mine. Everybody with me? No? Read it again until you get it. No one reads this anyway do they. 

They sat down under the same tree. The atmosphere was tense. No one spoke for a very long time. Ginny finally broke it. 

"You know Talisha Lecaigh?"

"Who? Oh. That chick. She's alright."

"Would you ask her out?"

Draco stared at Ginny for a prolonged number of minutes.

"Didn't you get the note."

"I did. I was just.....asking.." Ginny was almost trembling.

"So would you?"

Draco got up. He was still glaring at Ginny.

"You know what, sometimes things just aren't what you think, Ginny."

And he walked quickly back to the castle, his cloak blowing in the wind.

And as he did, Ginny's heart broke.

And broke, and broke and broke.

_Incredibly _short. I know. You don't have to tell me. Just read on. It gets even more heart wrenching. Joy.


	7. More Awww

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sorry I'm not in the mood to elaborate.

She walked down the corridor and she saw Talisha. She was just about to open her mouth to say hi, when she heard bits of her conversation with the new girl.

"Remember what you said about Ginny?" The new girl said.

Ginny froze.

"How you said no guy would ever like her in that way?"

By now Talisha had spotted Ginny and was aware she could hear and was hearing everything.

"I....I don't know what you're talking about Avril," (A/N Muahaha)

"Of course you do. Remember? Last Night?"

By now Ginny had heard enough. She ran in the opposite direction to the girl's bathroom. Talisha followed her.

When they got there Ginny whipped around and slapped her. Talisha stumbled backwards.

"How could you do this to me Tal?!"

"I swear I didn't say anything!"

"So you're saying that whore made it up? God that's pathetic. I thought you would be able to think of something better."

"Do you really think I would say something like that? I don't sink _that_ low do I?"

"You know what, I don't really know anymore do I?"

"Have it that way. You won't even listen to me. Why should I care? That slap was totally unecessary. You've changed Ginny, why are you such a bitch? I don't want any of it."

"Oh. So it all goes down to you. Is that all you care about?"

"Fuck off Ginny."

"You fuck off."

"Fine."

Talisha left the bathroom and slammed the door.

Ginny slid down onto the floor and started crying.

_Review_


	8. reconciliation i don't know what it mean...

Disclaimer: All to JK Rowling. Read chappie 7's disclaimer.

Over the next few days Ginny was very lonely. Talisha was ignoring her and she knew Draco didn't go down to the grounds anymore. She focussed on her studies even more to waste her days away. 

Not like she had anything to look forward to.

Two days later she went to the library and went to her usual desk. She was about to shove her books into her 'secret' compartment when she found a note in there. Only one person knew about her compartment.

She unfolded the piece of parchment and read. It said,  
"I hope you're happy now."

No signature, nothing.

Ginny didn't feel like studying anymore so she went back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

She was making her way to her room, when Talisha called her, and Ginny stumbled in surprise, and turned around.

"What."

"Can I talk to you?"

"I suppose."

Ginny followed Talisha back to the common room.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened three days ago."

"Neh.."

"I mean it. But I just want you to know that I really didn't say that shit."

"Hey, who cares."

"God. Avril that bitch I don't know what shit she was against you."

"Yeah, well, I kinda overeacted. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry."

"So......how's it going? Besides the fact Avril looks like she'd lick your shoes if you told her to."

"Oh yeah. Guess what."

"I hate this, You know I do."

"Alright alright. Draco asked me out."

Ginny lost all feeling for a minute.

"Shit."  
  
"Isn't this great? What did you do Gin?"

"Just a few hints."

"Thank you! Omigawd you're an angel!"

"Hey, the halo's a trick of the light."

Talisha hugged Ginny. 

"I'm really tired Tal. I gotta get some sleep sorry."

"sure, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later."

As Ginny trudged up the stairs she reached deep down into her pocket and retrieved the note.

She got to her dormitory and sat on the floor.

"I know I should be, Draco.

But I'm not.

Why?"

A/N If I made her sound self obsesed, sorry. Didn't know how else to write it.

_Review_


	9. I gotta headache

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Yep, still not in the mood.

Ginny was still in bed. Her roommate Angelina came in. She screamed. Ginny screamed. Angelina screamed again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I live here."

"You know what time it is?"

"As a matter of fact, no."

"It's like, 9:30. Can I ask why you're still in bed?"

Ginny hid under the covers and mumbled, "I got a headache."

Angelina sighed. "Not you too."

"What? Who else is sick?"

"Honey, I've been here for six years. Every year, I get a new roommate, and at some time during the year they decide to fake a headache. Don't ask, I just know."

"Thanks for being so understanding."

"And maybe because it's a pretty Saturday morning where most of us would be appreciating the sunshine, should be outside, knowing your gene pool, you should be out there too."

"Then why are you here?"

"Getting dressed for Quidditch training."

"Fair enough."

"Seriously, is there anything I could help you with?"

"Thanks, I'm fine, really."

Angelina looked at her.

"You just killed your alibi."

"Wha....?"

"You'll figure it out. See you 'round."

She walked out.

Ginny never understood why the teachers kept making such a nice girl like Angelina keep changing roommates. She liked to think it was because she was always so good at helping out and giving advice. She shrugged it off and fell back asleep listening to the students on the grounds mucking about. 

Fell asleep thinking about Draco.

~

"OOPS!" A loud crash followed as Talisha banged into Draco.

"Oh. Hey. Here let me help you."

"Nah. It's alright. Oh. Thanks."

"Forget about it. I guess I'll be seeing you....on....Wednesday right?"

"Yeah..See you then."

"Later."

As she bounded off Draco cursed to himself. Going out with Talisha wasn't at all what he wanted.

Everytime he saw her it was just a painful reminder that he couldn't get the girl he wanted.

Ginny.

How could he have been so stupid? Ginny hadn't said a _word _about feeling anything for him.

As far as he knew he had been rejected. For the first time.

It felt weird.

He had to see her again.

But what would he say?

As he walked to the Great Hall he promised himself never to fall in love again.

_Review_


	10. I'm leaving

Disclaimer: We all dream of owning Harry Potter. Come on, admit it, you have at one point. Especially now. I dream of that just-waiting-to-be bestseller, The order of the phoenix and the millions that would come with it. Yes, we all dream. But of course, we all know this dream won't come true. *sigh*  
In case you were wondering, no. I don't own Harry Potter. 

**The-next-chapter-of-People-say-I-should-clone-myself.-I-havn't-made-up-a-title-yet-so-I'm -just- going-to-type-this-as-the-title.**

"You're going where?"

"On an exchange."

"Where?"

"Durmstrang."

"DURMSTRANG???!!!"

"Yeah isn't that so cool?" Talisha exclaimed.

"Why Durmstrang?"

"Actually, I wanted a place at Beauxbatons, but they were full, so yeah. Durmstrang's just as good."

"How long?"

"Half a year."

"Seriously? Isn't that a bit...much?"

"Yeah I guess, but I wanna make the most out of it. I might not be able to do this again."

"I'm not going to see you for half a year? You're owling me aren't you."

"Duh, Gin. Every two days if I can."

"This is gonna sound soppy...but I'm gonna miss you Tal."

"Hahaha I'm going to miss you too Gin."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"TOMORROW??"

"Yeah."

"Why have you only told me today?"

"I've been busy Gin, and I can never seem to find you. Plus, the way you're acting, you would've murdered me if I had told you earlier."

"Sorry..this is just a bit hard to process. You're leaving tomorrow?"

"Far out Gin. Sorry. Please, just be happy."

"But Tal....fine. There's nothing I can do now anyway. Have fun."

"Well, a little late, haha I wish you could come with me!"

"Well, I'm not really into the whole exchange scheme thing. Anything could happen Tal."

"Like?"

"Look at it this way. Durmstrang? Karkaroff? Get it?"

"They'd only let him be headmaster if they knew he could be trusted and responsible, Gin."

"Sometimes things aren't what you think." Ginny thought those words were oddly familiar. (A/N If you've been reading attentively you would know where from ; ) oops back to the story)

"What's wrong? Are you cold?" Ginny hadn't noticed but she had shivered.

"....Nah. Just one of those things."

"Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night Tal."

"Night."

As Ginny trudged up the spiral staircase, she didn't know what to feel. Scared for Tal. Sad she was leaving. Her brain was happy for her. Worried.

Who knows what could happen to her?

Worried.

A/N Hello everyone!! *looks into the crowd of 2-3 people* Yep, I thought Talisha was feeling a little stressed lately so I've sent her off on a holiday : ) aren't I a nice writer, taking care of my characters [pfft] actually I have a motive, so we could see a bit more Ginny/Draco interaction without her interrupting [but of course there's nothing wrong with that *sorry she hasn't left yet, so I have to sugar coat everything*] You might've guessed what will happen to Talisha, you might have not. But anyway, you will find out if you keep reading. ; ) 

chilis ROX: (did I spell your name right?) I just wanted to say thanks for reviewing, haha, I WAS talking about Avril Lavigne, hehehehe..yeah I know what you mean, she's fake, illiterate, everything stupid. [no offence to anyone who likes her]

Off I go to write another chapter, I feel so restrained, without the net, all I can do is type. a-r-g-h not a good experience. But of course, by the time you read this it'll all be up and going and happy!

_**~*Reviews are good for your health!**_

_**So Review*~**_


	11. I'm gone shut up I don't know what else ...

Disclaimer: The world belongs to God. Microsoft belongs to Bill Gates. Like these things, it should be made known to EVERY LAWYER IN THE WORLD that HARRY POTTER belongs to JK ROWLING. This world has become a gawddamn su-ing cesspool I swear.

**The Departure of Talisha Lecaigh. Lameass title don't tell me I know.**

"I'll see you in six months!"

"You damn will!"

"I'll miss you!" Talisha ran to Ginny and gave her a huge hug. (A/N My god! The word 'hug' is in 'huge'! shock!)

"Have heaps of fun Tal! I'm really gonna miss you too."

"Thanks!" She turned to Draco.

"I'll write to you too. See ya!"

And gave Draco a brief hug. Then she got onto the carriage.

"Bye!" And she was gone.

Ginny and Draco were left standing, waving to the gradually diminishing object disappearing into the horizon. In other words, they were left standing there in uncomfortable silence.

"I still don't have enough information on you," Ginny started.

"Suit yourself."

Draco, knowing they won't going to skip back to the castle smiling broadly hand-in-hand, made things easier by leaving first. Ginny, getting the message, waited till he was safely back into the castle when she started making her way back.

She hated it.

Talisha was gone. But that was no excuse, she told herself. She was about to start seeing him on the grounds again. What had she done?

Or more importantly, 

what was she going to do?

A/N Screw this. I don't like this chapter. But you might, or, you might be like me, and think it's a little too strange. *ahemGAYahem* [that was referring to the chapter and not to anyone who just might be reading this]  
But, in circumstances like these, you still need to review. Coz I know where you live. 

I think.

_**~!~!Review~!~!**_


	12. another sortof reconciliation

Disclaimer: I still don't understand how lawyers, with their advanced minds and brain-thinking-skills (oh well, seems I'll never be a lawyer) can still think that children as young as twelve could claim they own Harry Potter. Well, they could claim, I guess, but like, sue them for it? I mean, hel-lo? Shouldn't they know JK Rowling owns Harry Potter? I mean, farout...do you all get my point? No?   
Fine I'll just say it.  
I don't own Harry Potter, and any other characters associated with the books.   
My chance to stand up for myself and it backfires. Some people get all the luck.

**Another sort-of-reconciliation. I still havn't figured out what it means. **

A week later Ginny and Draco were taking their usual spots under their usual tree.

"I got a letter from Tal..." Ginny tried to make conversation.

Draco didn't say anything. It was as if she didn;t say anything at all. He just stared into space.

Ginny gave up. She threw her book down and leaned her back against the tree.

After a few minutes she heard a rustling of paper, and felt a small breeze as a piece of parchment was placed on her lap. She picked it up, immediately recognising it was in letter form. Knowing what it was instantly, she rummaged through her rucksack and fetched another piece of parchment, and shoved it at Draco. 

They spent the next ten minutes reading the letters Talisha had sent to them, finishing at the same time.

Draco still refused to talk, and this time Ginny wouldn't take it.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You know exactly what my problem is."

"I'll bring out the list and you can tick where applicable."

"Alright! Gawd. I'm sorry I've been acting like this. I'll try not to take out my problems on you again. Happy?"

"Ginny rolled her eyes. Then she remembered if she was going to make this work she had to co operate. She plastered a big fake cheesy smile on her face and replied, "Apology accepted Mr Malfoy."

"It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. Did she really think he was that thick? It was as much as he could stand.

"What was the point of this?"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Bullshit. Everytime we talk now, you make it so hard that it always turns into an argument."

"Far out."

"Can you just fucking co operate?"

"You're leading a great example."

"Omigod."

"You can leave if you want."

"Sorry I don't feel like it."

"Suit yourself."

They spent another fifteen minutes in silence, Ginny starting on her report, Draco staring into space.

"Have you finished?"

"Nah...."

"Shouldn't you start?"

"I don't have to."

"Why?"

"Let's just say..family standing."

"So why the hell am I your partner?"

"You tell me."

"Why do you always presume I know everything?"

"You think I didn't see what Lecaigh was mouthing at you? I get really pissed when people talk about me like I'm a thing. Like you can just 'get' me. So I decided to make your life living hell. Teach you a lesson, you know? And whoop-di-doo, ladida, it didn't fucking work out."

"I guess you chucked a hissy fit, pouted, crossed your arms and stomped out the room?"

"Something along the lines of that."

"Well, Mr Malfoy, you're back in business."

A/N Don't ask where that last line came from. I SAID DON'T ASK. COZ I DON'T KNOW. Anyhow, that explains why Draco paired up with Ginny, A bit late, but hey, at least I explained it. 

_**..::Review::..**_


	13. taking you home

Disclaimer: I'm going to be really nice, and not question the lawyers this time *halo shines brightly*   
I'm a good little girl. *halo breaks down and shatters* Oops. JK Rowling owns her own house, her own car, her own little desk, her own computer, dammit she even owns Harry Potter. Life's a bitch.

A/N Last chapter of psiscm!

**The farewell she never had. Damn these titles.**

_Dear Ginny,_

_ Things are getting worse. It isn't as I had expected. All they focus on is the Dark Arts. Not extremely inviting. How's it going over there? I bet it's absolutely wonderful._

_ You know how I told you before I had made heaps of friends and knew practically everyone, I've figured out everyone's a pure-blood. I feel I shouldn't be here, because you know I'm a half-blood. _

_ I'm scared if Karkaroff finds out..something might happen. Maybe you were right Gin. For now, I'm keeping it a secret. I miss you terrible Gin, I really miss Hogwarts and you and everyone's company. I wish I was there._

_ I wanted to ask if I could shorten my stay, but then I figured he'd ask why, and I didn't want to sound rude or ungrateful, and say Durmstrang made me feel uncomfortable._

_ Don't worry about me, Gin. Take care of yourself._

_ I'll be fine._

_ Love you lots and lots and lots, _

_ Tal._

As Ginny finished, she looked up to Dumbledore, dreading the worst.

"The owl almost didn't make it."

"What do you mean Professor?" She was trying to sound as strong as she could. But her voice still wavered. His eyes had lost their usual sparkle.

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley."

Ginny dropped to the floor on her knees. She clutched the letter tightly.

"No."

"Karkaroff found out, Miss Weasley."

"This isn't true."

"I assure you he is going to Azkaban."

"What sort of a sick twisted joke is this?!" She yelled.

She ran out of his office and down the stairs, tears making their way down her face. She ran straight into Draco.

"Whoa, what the hell?"

"It was like she knew she was going to die."

"Slow down a bit, you're losing me."

"She's dead, Draco. Talisha died." She sobbed, sinking into his arms.

"Oh My god."

She pushed herself off and ran to her dormitory. 

"Ginny!" Draco called after her. But made no attempt to chase her. 

He knew she needed time.

~

_"It was like she knew she was going to die."_

Ginny finished throwing up, and flushed the toilet. She felt so sick. She still thought Talisha was playing tricks on her. But no. She was gone. Dead. No more. 

She stuck her head in the toilet bowl once more.

~

_**A few weeks later....**_

"How's it all going?"

"It's been alright."

They stayed silent for a few minutes. (A/N sorry to interrupt, but I think it's like a Ginny/Draco tradition in this fic, staying silent. hehe. sorry.)

"You wanna go out sometime?"

"I can't go out with you Draco."

"Why? You don't like me? I'd find that hard to believe."

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Explain, and I'll tell you whether I get it."

"I've liked you from, like, I don't know."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Draco I'm afraid now every time I look at you I'm not going to see _you. _I'm going to see the guy Tal liked. I'm going to see Tal. That way I'll never get over it. I'd go crazy. She was my best friend Draco."

"I see. I guess..."

"I've really wanted to go out with you. But we can't change anything. It's done."

"This whole system is fucked."

Ginny nodded. "It is."

They both stood up. Draco kissed Ginny softly on the cheek. 

"You're a great chick Ginny. Don't mess with your style. Good luck."

With that he walked back into the castle.

"Thanks," she whispered, as she stared out towards the lake.

_ Give me a reason to believe you're gone_

_ I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_

_ Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

_ It leads me to where you lay_

_ They took you away from me but now_

_ I'm taking you home..._

_ "Even In Death" - Evanescence_

_**FIN.**_

A/N: I've had this chapter for a g e s. I wasn't bothered uploading it and stuff. I look back on this story, and I realise how much I've changed. If I'd written this story now, it would be so much different. But I'm going to keep it as the original, and someday, like today, I'll look back on it again, and think of my humble roots as a fanfiction writer. But, it's time to move onto bigger, and better things. My latest works are all original fiction. Thank you all for reviewing, or/and reading. You have meant so much to me. 

Hey, maybe someday I'll write another fanfic. 

I will waste your time no further. I would name all the people I would like to thank, but there really are too many. 

Give one last review, and I'll burst into tears forever. 

Or, close to it. 


End file.
